theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of the Living Unborn
In any city, in any country, enter the closest hospital to you. At the front desk ask to see someone called 'The Holder Of The Living Unborn.' The woman behind the desk will begin to weep and immediately call security to have you escorted from the building. You must ask to see the holder three more times. Only then will she call off the guards and ask you to follow her. She will take you to an elevator. When the doors open she will push you inside but will not get in herself. She will open a hidden panel and press a button within it. She will leave the elevator and watch you as the doors close. As the doors quickly close you see a tear of blood fall from her eye. The elevator will begin to rise. It will go higher then you ever thought possible. The elevator takes so long to go up, yet it moves so fast, you swore it would be taking you to the moon. But then it stops suddenly and the doors open. Ahead of you is a decaying stone hallway. The ceiling has gaping holes in it and the sun shines in illuminating the filth and rot that has taken hold of this place. As you walk down the hall you must keep your eyes focused on the door ahead. If you should gaze into a room off to the side, you will instantly have your soul torn from your body. When you reach the door it will open on it's own. The only light in the room will come from an EKG Meter. In the corner will be crouching a naked woman. She will stand up and her inner thighs will be covered in blood. In her fist is a piece of paper. The question you must ask is "Why did it leave?" Any other question will be answered by the sound of your death. The naked woman will tell you the following story. A woman was nine months pregnant. The doctors said the baby would arrive soon. She felt the onset of labor pains and went to the hospital. The nurses listened to the baby's heartbeat. They began to hear a voice. "As you are no doubt expecting, I shall be leaving my mother's womb soon." Everyone was astonished but no one said a word. What would the baby say next? It began to talk. "For the past nine months I have been sitting here inside my mother and listening to the world outside. Your world seems a horrible place. Wars, greed, corruption and so on. Why would anyone want to be born into it? I have decided that I don't want to. I am leaving my mother's womb." As the doctors waited for the baby to come out, the mothers stomach began to deflate. Nothing ever came out of her body. The baby just disappeared. They examined inside of the mother and found a note. The note read: "Do not follow me." The naked woman will hand you the piece of paper in her hand. It is the baby's note. The Note is Object 427 of 538. Do not lose it.